Mortician
Mortician is a two-piece brutal death metal band from Yonkers, New York founded in 1989.class=artist|id=p44842/biography|pure_url=yes}} allmusic ((( Mortician > Biography ))) They have released most of their albums since the House by the Cemetery EP on Relapse Records but have released their latest album on their own label, Mortician Records. They have toured several times through America and Europe. The band is heavily inspired by horror movies, which is expressed in the lyrics, the artwork and the use of samples throughout their discography. History Mortician was formed in 1989 under the name Casket. The band's name was later changed to Mortician after writing their first song, "Mortician".The official Mortician website Drummer Matt Sicher was Mortician's original percussionist up until his death in 1994. Not wanting to replace him as a steady member in the band, they decided to use a drum machine from there on out. Also, they couldn't find anyone that could measure up to the insane speed Mortician wanted, which brought in the use of drum machines. The first recordings made with a drum machine were released exclusively on the Corporate Death Compilation released by Relapse Records in 1993. The 3 songs were "Embalmed Alive", "Hacked Up For Barbecue" and "Abolition". These tracks were recorded in January of 1993 and were re-released on the 2004 reissue of House by the Cemetery / Mortal Massacre Will Rahmer was arrested in Poland on November 13, 2005. The band had just finished playing a show without Rahmer in Zielona Góra when he had called a Taxi to take him to the Berlin Airport. Rahmer then threatened the taxi driver with a small knife and stole the Cab and drove himself to the Polish / German border where he was then picked up by the Police. He was placed under arrest and faced charges up to a maximum of 3 to 15 years in jail. He is now back in the USA. Band members Current members * Will Rahmer – vocals, bass guitar (1989–present) * Roger J. Beaujard – guitars (1991–present), drum programming (1992–present), drums (1995, 2002). *Sam Inzerra-drums (2003-present) Former members * John McEntee – guitars (1990) * Matt Sicher – drums (1989-1991) * Anthony Prieto – guitar (live) * George Torres – drums (live) * Desmond Tolhurst – bass guitar, guitars (1997-1999) * Dave Culross – drums (live) * Ron Kachnic – guitars (studio/live) * Brian Sekula – guitars (live) * Vic Novack – drums (live) Discography Demos * Rehearsal 12/14/89 * Demo No. 1 1990 *''Mortician / Malignancy / Deathrune / Alive (4) - Yonkers Death (CD, Ltd)'' (2007) Albums * Hacked Up for Barbecue (1996) * Chainsaw Dismemberment (1999) * Domain of Death (2001) * Final Bloodbath Session (2007) * ''Darkest Day of Horror (2003) * Mortician Living Dead (LP) (2004) * Zombie Massacre Live! (2004) * Re-Animated Dead Flesh (2004) EPs and singles * Brutally Mutilated (7" Single, 1990) * Mortal Massacre (7" Single, 1991) * Mortal Massacre (EP, 1993) * House by the Cemetery (7" Single, 1994) * House by the Cemetery (EP, 1995) * Zombie Apocalypse (7" Single, 1998) * Zombie Apocalypse (EP, 1998) * Living Dead (Split, 2004) Compilations *''Gummo'' soundtrack ("Skin Peeler") *''Traces of Death III: Dead and Buried'' soundtrack ("Traces of Death") *''Straight to Hell: A Tribute to Slayer'' compilation ("Piece by Piece") * Mortal Massacre * Zombie Apocalypse / House By The Cemetery (Cass, Comp) * Hacked Up For Barbecue / Zombie Apocalypse * House By The Cemetery / Mortal Massacre Live albums * The Final Bloodbath Session (live drummer studio sessions, 2002) * Zombie Massacre Live! (2004) Tribute Albums * Tribute To Mortician (2007) References External links *Official Website *Facebook *Myspace *Twitter Category:Bands Category:American death metal musical groups Category:Deathgrind musical groups Category:Relapse Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1989 Category:Death metal groups